


Tick Tick Tick... Boom

by flickawhip



Category: Counter-Measures (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU ending post Remembrance Of The Daleks. </p><p>Written for Obscure and British 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tick Tick Tick... Boom

“Rachel…”

“Allison….”

Rachel smiles slightly as she takes in the girl’s bedraggled appearance and obvious misery. She knows all too well what probably happened, but she asks anyway. 

“What on earth….”

“I tried to…. It kind of…. I’m a little homeless…. And I’m fairly sure Nitro-9 should be easy to make…”

Rachel finds herself laughing slightly. 

“Oh Allison…. Come on… you can stay with me until we can find you a new home…”

“Do I… have to?”

“Which part is causing the problem?”

Allison smiles, finally relenting and coming inside, aware how dirty and ragged she is. 

“Leaving… you have such a lovely home…”

“It is a little… lonely….”

Allison smirks, then, quite to her surprise, leans to kiss Rachel, smiling when Rachel pulls her closer. 

“So don’t send me away…”


End file.
